


Любовь к истории

by fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, History lovers, Possibly Pre-Slash, ФБ, ФБ-2020, Фандомная Битва, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020
Summary: Любовь к истории сближает
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: 2 левел: тексты, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Любовь к истории

**Author's Note:**

> Зилс как-то спросил, как они познакомились, и Цветик с Одином переглянулись с улыбкой.  
\- Нас связала любовь к истории, - сказал Цветик и отказался объяснять подробнее.  
Не то, чтобы это было каким-то секретом, просто Один не любил портить свою “репутацию”.   
Еще в средней школе учитель истории поставил их с Цветиком в пару для подготовки доклада. Цветик тогда приготовился к тому, что готовить и сдавать все придется одному, и скорее из чувства долга предложил вместе зайти в библиотеку - посмотреть список литературы. Неожиданно он получил контрпредложение зайти к Одину домой, которое принял с опаской - у Одина была слава вспыльчивого хулигана, который думает только о футболе - или регби, Цветик тогда один спорт от другого не отличал. Это потом он вынужденно стал экспертом по баскетболу и мог отличить НБА от НАБЛ.   
А тогда это просто был для него тупой качок. О, как Цветик ошибался!  
Придя к Одину домой он пораженно охнул - такой подборки книг по истории в библиотеке, пожалуй, и правда не было. И хотя доклад Цветик - привычно - защищал один, но готовили они его вместе, и вклад Одина был, пожалуй, даже более весомым…  
А после каждой их вечерней встречи Один провожал его до дома - “потому что нечего тебе, красавчик, делать на улице одному вечером”, и после того, как доклад был сдан, Цветик просто пригласил Одина к себе. В гости.  
Потому что любовь к истории - она сближает.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
